<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling into You by Ymaxwell39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005947">Falling into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaxwell39/pseuds/Ymaxwell39'>Ymaxwell39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaxwell39/pseuds/Ymaxwell39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to act on Harry's advice. What happens when she does is more than she hoped for. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I only own this particular story line. This is my first time attempting to write a story like this, so please be kind. In my opinion, this story is NSFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hermione Granger tumbled from his Floo into 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter wasn’t expecting it. He had thought they were all going to be at the Burrow for dinner that evening. Ron had been talking about it all day in the Auror office.</p>
<p><br/>“Hermione, what’s wrong? I thought we’d be seeing each other at the Burrow.”</p>
<p><br/>“Something has been bothering me, and I need some help. Kissing Ron is like kissing Crookshanks; there’s no spark, so we actually broke up a couple of weeks ago, Ron just hasn’t told Molly yet. I’m actually interested in someone else, and have been for a while. What I don’t know is how can I tell if that person is interested in me too?”</p>
<p><br/>“Have you tried telling this person you’re interested?”</p>
<p><br/>“No, he always was a bit oblivious. I’m not even sure if he thinks I’m attractive.”</p>
<p><br/>“Take off your cloak, and come over to the mirror a minute. I want to show you something.”</p>
<p><br/>Hermione slipped off her cloak, and walked to the mirror. Harry looked her over from head to toe, taking in her long, honey brown hair, which wasn’t as curly as it was when she was younger due to the length, her chocolate brown eyes, moving down to her mouth, which he’d heard described as a Cupid’s bow before moving downward to her slim figure encased in a long sleeved deep V-neck blouse and snug trousers, with heeled boots on her feet. He swallowed hard before trying to speak again.</p>
<p><br/>“Take a look at yourself. You grew up into an extremely beautiful woman, Hermione. Why would you think the person you’re interested in wouldn’t find you attractive?”</p>
<p><br/>“Maybe because I was always called unattractive growing up. So, you think I should just tell him I’m interested? Or should I do something else?” She stepped closer to him, close enough that he could smell the lemon from her shampoo. He swallowed hard again; the way she looked, he was having a hard time keeping his mind on the conversation.</p>
<p><br/>“What do you think you should do? Because I would think that any bloke wouldn’t mind hearing that a beautiful woman fancied him,” Harry said, his breathing becoming shallow as his mouth dried with desire.</p>
<p><br/>Harry had always thought Hermione was pretty, but over the years she had blossomed into a stunning woman. He might have dated Ginny Weasley in school, but for him it had been a temporary crush. His breakup with Ginny before the Horcrux hunt was one of the best things he had done. What he hadn’t counted on was the way Hermione had somehow gone from his bookish best friend who always had a plan to help with the situations they found themselves in, to someone who had been the subject of more than a few of his more erotic dreams and fantasies. Even now, he was trying to conceal the fact his trousers had gotten tighter.</p>
<p><br/>“So if I kissed him, do you think he might respond, or push me away? Because if he pushed me away, Harry, I don’t know how I would react.”</p>
<p><br/>“Honestly, Hermione, I-“ Harry’s words cut off as Hermione stepped even closer, and kissed him. It was everything he had ever dreamed kissing Hermione would be like. Her lips were soft, pressed to his with just the right amount of pressure, and on instinct, he pulled her closer, so her body was pressed to his, and deepened the kiss. He didn’t care that they were supposed to go to the Burrow for dinner, at this moment, all he cared about was the fact that Hermione was in his arms, kissing him.</p>
<p><br/>When she made a soft sound, opening her lips slightly, he deepened the kiss even further, sliding his tongue inside her mouth to lightly stroke hers. The fact that she responded by bringing her tongue to duel with his own was more than he could ever have wished for, and he didn’t want the kiss to end, pulling her even closer. Fuck, but she fit to his body so perfectly.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was lost in the kiss, trying to get even closer to Harry. The spark she needed, and didn’t have with Ron, was moving through her like a storm in Harry’s arms. Merlin, the man could kiss, and she didn’t want it to end. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she whimpered, moving her hands to thread her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p><br/>“Hermione,” Harry murmured against her lips, “are you sure? Because if this is going to go further, I need you to be sure.”</p>
<p><br/>Her voice was husky and almost raspy when she answered him, still not moving her lips from his.</p>
<p><br/>“You always were oblivious to what was obvious to everyone else, Harry.”</p>
<p><br/>Harry’s tenuous hold on his self-control snapped. Keeping a tight hold on Hermione, he apparated them into his bedroom on the second floor, then pulled her back into their interrupted kiss.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Merlin, she makes my head spin.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Harry, I need more,” Hermione moaned against his mouth, already reaching to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p><br/>“Hermione, do we need to worry about anything? A Contraceptive charm, maybe? Because I don’t want to forget to cast it if needed,” he told her, tugging her blouse over her head, and kissing the skin from the edge of her ear down her throat.</p>
<p><br/>“Potion. I’m on the potion. Harry, please, don’t stop,” she whimpered, lightly running her nails down his now-bare chest and moving her hands around to his back, where she again ran her nails down his skin before coming back around to the front of his trousers, where her fingers suddenly fumbled as she tried to open the fastening.</p>
<p><br/>“Merlin, Hermione, I need to get you to the bed. If I don’t, we’re going to end up fucking on the floor or against this wall.”</p>
<p><br/>His cock was already hard enough, but watching Hermione’s chest rise and fall in her –<em>fuck, when did she buy that?</em> - barely-there black satin bra, he didn’t think he would last much longer. And he really wanted to have a lot of time with Hermione in his bed.</p>
<p><br/>He managed to get the both of them turned and laid Hermione down on the bed, letting his hands lightly skim down her chest, over her breasts, to her stomach, before stopping at the snug trousers she was still wearing. He hurriedly unfastened them, as well as his own, and pulled both pairs off before lying down next to her. He lightly cupped his hand around the apex of her thighs over her black satin panties, and started to nuzzle at one of her breasts, still trapped in her bra. Pulling it down a bit, he exposed both breasts, and the bra pushed them even further up. He put his head down, and lightly circled one nipple with his tongue.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was lost in a whirlwind of sensation, her skin becoming damp with light perspiration from the sheer need that Harry’s hands were calling to the surface. Continuing to lightly move her nails down his back, she used one hand to grasp one of his hips in an attempt to pull him closer. His hand on the apex of her thighs was driving her insane, she needed more.</p>
<p><br/>“Please, Harry, don’t stop.”</p>
<p><br/>“What do you want me to do, Hermione? Do you want me to be gentle, do you want me wild, tell me what you want. Because right now I’m dreaming about starting from your mouth and kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wild, Harry. I want you wild, because what you’re doing right now is driving me insane.”</p>
<p><br/>She had never seen his eyes turn that bright, a green so powerful his eyes resembled emeralds. She shifted slightly when he put his hands on her panties, allowing him to pull them down her hips and legs to toss them to the floor. She repaid the favor by tugging down his boxer briefs before grasping his cock in one hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Merlin, he feels so hard, like steel in velvet</em>
</p>
<p><br/>He reached down to adjust her grip on him, even though the feel of her hand on his cock was almost more than he could take. True to his promise, he started at her mouth, lightly nibbling at her lips before slanting his mouth over hers and plunging his tongue inside. One of his hands was circling one of her breasts, playing with and pulling slightly on the nipple, while the other had gone to her center, where he inserted a finger to test her readiness.</p>
<p><br/>“Godric, sweetheart, you’re so ready for me you’re almost dripping. Have you always been so tight? It feels almost like a vise around my finger.”</p>
<p><br/>“More, Harry, I need more.”</p>
<p><br/>He moved further down her body, kissing and licking everywhere he could reach. He hissed a bit when her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling slightly to bring him closer to the breast he was currently suckling. He added another finger inside her, moving them a bit to help stretch her. Even though his body was screaming at him take her now, he didn’t want to hurt her.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was moving her hand up and down Harry’s shaft, the head already almost purple, and he-almost-wanted to take her hand away, but gods, it felt incredible.</p>
<p><br/>“Now, Harry, please!” Hermione pleaded, letting go of his cock.</p>
<p><br/>Moving to bring her flush against him, Harry slid a hand down one of her thighs to her knee, and lifted her knee to open her legs a bit more before settling between them.</p>
<p>After lining himself up at her entrance, he slowly slid inside, hissing at the incredibly tight, wet heat that surrounded him.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Holy fuck</em>, you feel incredible, sweetheart. Tell me what you want, Hermione.”</p>
<p><br/>“Take me, Harry. Sweet Circe and Morgana, <em>fuck me</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>Harry moved his hips, almost bringing himself completely out of her tight sheath, and then slid back, slowly, so she could feel every inch of him. After a few slow thrusts, Hermione started flexing her nails into his arse cheeks, pulling him in tighter each time. When he sped up, Hermione began to breathe a bit faster, so he lowered his head for a few sucking kisses to her throat.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was being driven wild, almost to the brink, and she needed more. She lifted both legs and wrapped them tightly around Harry’s waist, clenching her thighs around him with each thrust inside her. Gods, incredible is not the word for this man, she thought, and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. Breaking off the kiss, Harry slightly pulled her closer before lifting her legs from his waist and settling them on his shoulders.</p>
<p><br/>“You wanted wild, Hermione? You’re going to get wild.”</p>
<p><br/>With that, he pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in, and incredibly even deeper than before. His thrusts got faster, deeper, and Hermione knew she was close.</p>
<p><br/>“Harry, for the love of Merlin, please, <em>harder</em>!”</p>
<p><br/>Angling his hips just so, Harry thrust harder and faster, putting a hand between them to rub gently and firmly on her clit, then bending his head to pull one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.</p>
<p><br/>When she felt her climax hit, Hermione screamed.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Oh, fuck, Harry, yes</em>!”</p>
<p><br/>Feeling her spasm around him was enough to send him over the edge, and Harry followed with his own climax seconds later. Breathing hard, he slowed his thrusts, not willing to leave her clenching, tight sheath too soon. Finally, both were spent, sated, and Harry rolled to his back, nestling Hermione close to him as their bodies cooled. Finally noticing the time, Hermione chuckled.</p>
<p><br/>“I think we’ve missed dinner at the Burrow, Harry. Molly is going to be pissed we didn’t show up,” she murmured, laying her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>“I think that despite Molly being angry, missing dinner was worth it, don’t you?</p>
<p><br/>“Mmm, definitely worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>